


Osculating

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Glitch x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch x Reader. "What about your first kiss, what was that like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculating

  
Goodness, how long had you two been friends now?  
Long enough to talk about this sort of thing, apparently.  
You had invited Glitch over for dinner and maybe a movie, only because your parents were out and what was better than spending the night in with food, a movie, and your best friend?  
Nothing, that’s right.  
He had gotten to your house not too long ago, knocked on the door looking cute as ever.  
He wore simple jeans and a bit of a baggy sweatshirt, because he wasn’t dancing nor were either of you planning on going out tonight.  
It was raining and cold and your attire was the same as his, except his jeans weren’t skinny and his sweatshirt wasn’t two to three sizes too big.  
He had come in, you two had eaten, then wasted no time plopping on the couch while you surfed through Netflix to try and find something worthy of your eyes for two hours.  
While you surfed for a decent movie, you and Glitch had gotten to talking.  
You had been friends for so long that you two had become open books to one another- sharing secrets and stories with each other that you wouldn’t dare admit to your parents or much less anyone else you knew.  
The conversation had started out light, smooth- nothing serious behind it.  
Basically shooting the breeze.  
And then it escalated.  
It dove right into an uncomfortable topic- relationships.  
“What kind of guy do you like?”  
“Ever had a boyfriend, (f/n)?”  
“What about that guy from 8th grade, did you ever go out with him?”  
“Do boys even leave you alone at school? I mean, damn.”  
His questions didn’t stop, although you politely answered every one of them while you continued to scroll through the vast amount of movies Netflix had.  
Except maybe the last question.  
That went unanswered.  
But only for a few minutes.  
“What about your first kiss, (f/n), what was that like?”  
You froze.  
You hadn’t had your first kiss.  
You stopped scrolling, and your grip loosened on the remote a little bit while you gulped.  
Glitch was watching the way you reacted to a few of his words.  
“Um,” You started, directing his attention to you in almost seconds.  
Your heart was pounding and you felt like dying for answering this.  
“I haven’t had my first kiss,” You told him honestly.  
How could you lie?  
He was your best friend for crying out loud!  
He soon grew a bit embarrassed for even mentioning kissing, knowing that he hadn’t had his first kiss either.  
“Oh,” He spoke softly while your face flushed.  
Yes, now was the point in time where you did in fact want to die.  
Or thank him for coming, push him out the door, and never have to look at him again because of one simple question.  
You nodded slightly as if the acknowledge the fact that you had heard him while you slowly scrolled through movies again.  
“Hey, (f/n)?” Glitch started again.  
Oh god, not another question.  
You looked at Glitch after a minute of him not speaking, noticing he was looking at his hand which was twisting around on his knee.  
He was nervous, you could feel it.  
Glitch on the other hand was ready to explode.  
Nervousness would flood out of him and maybe he’d stop blushing and maybe he’d even get this no-talking hex off of himself.  
“Well, we’ve been friends for a long time…”  
Oh boy.  
“And um,” He swallowed hard, pulling at the collar of his sweatshirt and blinking a few times manually.  
“I haven’t had my first kiss,” He blurted, looking at you for a second then down.  
Neither of you had your first kiss.  
Brilliant, now he couldn’t pick on you.  
Instead of watching this movie, he proposed another question.  
“Would you consider…”  
He shifted towards you, looking at every inch of you before coming back to your face- where your eyes met abruptly.  
“…having your first kiss…”  
Where is this going?  
Your heart was pounding so loud you could hear it in your ears.  
“…with me?”  
You stared for a moment, trying to find words- your breath-  
Anything at all would help right now.  
“Glitch…” You sucked in a breath.  
After a moment of silence between you two, he sighed.  
“I’m sorry for even asking- I should just go-”  
“No,” You interrupted.  
He turned to you with wide eyes, and you shifted a bit more on the couch and locked eyes with him before putting your hands on his shoulders.  
“One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right?”  
Glitch was shocked at your answer, but nodded with a small smile.  
You scooted closer, putting your arms around his neck while his slid around your waist.  
You were both nervous about not satisfying the other because you two had no idea what you were doing.  
He hoped the movies he’d seen with kissing in them would help, while you practically prayed the fan fiction you read taught you something.  
“Nervous?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” You asked back, on the verge of stammering and backing out of the whole situation.  
This had the potential of being extremely awkward.  
But also extremely hot.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said smoothly before you let out a deep sigh, both of your closing your eyes and touching noses.  
Your foreheads pressed together, and you felt the tension die down some, but not completely.  
The kiss still hadn’t happened and you were not going to make the first move.  
Suddenly Glitch was on you.  
His lips against yours.  
They were soft, gentle, caring- everything you could have asked them to be.  
Warmth flooded you and you pulled him in closer at the same time he jerked you into him.  
The kiss became more heated with every second.  
Shirt grabbing, hair pulling, lips crashing and breathing heavy.  
Lip biting, tongue tied with each other in the literal sense, and flushed cheeks.  
Kissing deep, teeth gnashing, sloppy kissing in general.  
After a few minutes of this, you both pulled back with pink cheeks and deep breathing, the same as when you started.  
A smile spread across his face and it was contagious; you smiled back.  
“That was the best first kiss ever.”  
“Agreed,” You said, simply laying against him with a soft sigh.  
And guess what?  
You finally found the movie you wanted to watch.  
But that wasn’t the best part.  
The snuggling on the couch, occasionally snuck-in kisses, and continually flushed faces through the movie-  
Yeah.  
That was the best part.


End file.
